Homo Homo School
by MadoHomu
Summary: Homura left her school to search for a new path. Madoka tried to stop her.


Homo Homo School

Homura left her school to search for a new path. Madoka stopped her.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan? Why are you quitting school?"<p>

"I have decided to take a new path."

"What path?"

"A path where you will stop dying."

Homura took off her school clothes and skirt to prove her pledge to leave mitahkirahahaha school. She left her clothes on the table and the creepy stalker kyousuke smell it before selling it at ebay for $2.

"But Homura-chan! No!" Madoka run out of the school and catch Homura in her hot bikini.

"No what? Madoka."

"Don't leave!" Madoka cried.

"Why you care?"

"Because I wanna die! I must stop you from stopping me to die!" Madoka SCREAMED AND STARED UP AT THE SKY. "WE AS HUMANS MUST DIE OR WE CAN'T GO TO HEAVEN AND THEN THIUS CYCLE OF HUMAN NATURE IS RUINED."

"Oh my god I'm going to bitch slap you so hard madoka but I shall not today because my pussy is melting from being exposed under the warmth of the ultraviolet rays of the sun" Homura walked out of school.

Madoka cried. "No. You must not forbid the nature of life."

Sayaka shake her head. "Go back inside Madoka. Teacher is teaching how to stop young people from getting pregnant and you need the lesson."

Madoka nodded. "Yeah."

They went in.

**3 hours later.**

"I'm leaving this school for a better place." Hitomi started stripping."

"Bye." Sayaka smiled.

"No Hitomi. Where are you going." Madoka touched Hitomi's vegetable hair.

"Haven't you heard? Homo Homo school just opened. The school there has a brighter future than Mitikihalalra school." Hitomi then left after tugging her brocolli hair away from Madoka.

Madoka munch onto the broccoli. "Homo Homo school sounds dangerous and Hitomi is going there alone. What are you going to do now Sayaka?"

"I'm going to bang Kyosuke now."

"What?"

"I said I'm going to read my chemistry book now. Go away Madoka."

Madoka went away and walked out of her school. She gazed at her hand that held Homura's hand just now.

"Homura... must have went to that school too."

Madoka then suddenly noticed g\the green dandruff on her hand and she swore she will kill Hitomi for infecting her with such a disease.

**Entering the building of Homo Homo land**

The school is crowded with people of all different sizes.

"And this is AK 47 works." Homura then shoot 15 birds before sending them to be grilled for late lunch.

"Wow so cool!"

Madoka noticed Homura teaching a bunch of toddlers with her gun and Madoka gasped in horror. Doesn't Homua know that she should be putting pressure on young children? These young children should be freed from education as long as possible and enjoy their life before they are plunge to the darkness of studies.

Madoka shake her head. "Homura!"

"Take the guns and go out and practice." Homura then handed them the gun. "We'll learn about grenades and how to make trucks float in the air after lunch."

"Yay!"

"WHy are you here." Homura asked.

"Why are you rebeling against your school?" Madoka cried.

"Because I'm gathering people to stop you from dying."

"By putting these kids through education? No Homura! Stop making them suffer when they are not even 4. Teach them when there are like 5 or something."

"Hmmm. Ok. I guess I'll teach the gang of grannies I met just now at the stripper club."

Madoka smiled. "That's a better choice."

"Madoka. No matter what. I'll save you from dying."

"But we must die, Homura. We will be sent to heaven and then we dance with angels."

"There is no angel, Madoka."

"How do you know?"

Homura closed her eyes. "Because I know everything. I'm a teacher."

"Sorry Homura-sensei." Maodka hit her hand and stuck out a tongue.

"Good. Now go home before someone rape you. It's bad for your health."

"Okay, good night Homura."

"Good night."

Madoka left the school and go back to her house.

**Walpurgist Night**

The grannies that Homura trained are good and no one died except for kyosuke.

Madoka smiled. "Wanna eat waffles?"

"Ok." Homura smiled.

But then a cockroach fly to Madoka's head and her skull cracked and died.

Homura cried till flood and she drown.

* * *

><p>AN:

There is no happy ending. Ever


End file.
